nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Asura Path
Personality when alive: Known well to be very protective of those under her care and who she bonds with. For family she will leap into to danger to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Stands in the shadows of her cousin and Leader of the village hidden in the rain. Watching ever calculating those around her. Personality stands to be very impatient, very well known to pace when she is waiting or to take it out on the one who has delayed her. She comes across as cold on missions and somewhat not approachable when it comes to her possition, however is also know that in her down time she is very sociable and very familliar with people. To her students she keeps them somewhat detached from her with the intent to keep them more so from harm. The Adult world of a ninja is far more dangerious then a Genin will ever know. Steadfast in her beliefs of respect in duty, this can create sudden shifts in her personality. Has a bad memory when it comes to names and in her mind it would be her only weakness she would ever admit to. Behaviour when alive: Generous, caring, sensitive to others emotions and does her best to show respect she believes it is due to. Nearly all the time in denial of her faults and holds composure always around those she feels guarded against. Generally fearless and has no real intention to hide the skill set she has unless her mission states she needs to. Keeps her puppetry threads on display at all times to prove this point. Her Uzumaki blood line and overwhelming pride may give some explanation to this. Nindo (optional) When alive "A true ninja is prepared for anything" "One may win a thousand times and still not be as experienced as one who has lost the same. The one who looses has learned a thousand ways of not loosing again" "The sky falls everyday in Amegakure, I shall make it your requiem" "Don't waste my time or I will Waste you..." Scars/Tattoos: Chakra Rods in Nose Chakra rods in arms Tatoos: (Middle of back, Black) Spider tattoo Symbol of bonding with her animal summon. Weapon of choice: Katana Chakra Disruption Blades Chakra Receivers Strengths: When Alive Chakra Manipulation Fuinjutsu Kenjutsu Weaknesses: When Alive Taijutsu Strength Genjutsu (however not applicable to her) Projectile Weapons Inventory Kage (90 pieces) Su-Kage Amegakure No Sato Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 3 (6) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (4) Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (3) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 3 (12) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 3 (9) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 1x10 (0.5) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 2 (2) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 3 (4.5) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 (20) Normal total: (87) *Superior Fuinjutsu - Access to 60 pieces of summonable Inventory List the other weapons here: Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 (6) ~Hip Katana Ame x1 Short distance puppet: (Protects close range, Heavy duty. Used for frontal assault and capturing so the Mid rangers can finish them off ) x1 Mid ranged puppet: (Breaks into two to ambush, also used to aid laying traps and sealing jutsu's while operator is occupied, controlled by summon and clone, converts back control once the clone has been destroyed and the summon has been apprehended) ~Technically 1 puppet. x2 Long distance puppet: (Light and nimble to lure forward opponent to come within range of the short and mid rangers) Total: 4 (20) Full total: (87) Armor: Speed: Strength: Chakra: Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank *Legendary - The ability to use Chakra Element Flow to enhance weapons / S-rank Jutsu - S-rank Jutsu List: Basic: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Cloak of Invisibility Technique - E Rank Sexy Technique - E Rank General Skills: * Body flicker - Rank D * Killing Intent - Rank D * Silent Killing - Rank D * General Skill: First Aid - Rank E Ninjutsu: Asura Attack - S Rank Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability - S Rank White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets - S Rank Hundred Puppet Soul Binding - S Rank Three Jewels Suction Crushing - B Rank Dustless Bewildering Cover - B Rank Mechanisms: Detachable hands Detachable Arms with clusters of segmented missiles produced from within it. The arms itself can be used as a launching pad to launch the missiles Mechanisms in the feet Arm-mounted cannon Water: Water Release: Heavens Convergence - A Rank Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave - A Rank Water Release: Water Dragon Whip - A Rank Water Release: Azura Dragon Palm - B Rank Water: Release: Mist Rain - B Rank Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique - B Rank Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave - B Rank Water Release: Water Bullet Technique - C Rank Water Release:Wild Water Wave - C Rank Water Release:Hiding in Rain Technique - C Rank Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique - C Rank Water Release: Water Prison Technique - C Rank Water Release: Rising Water Slicer - C Rank Water Release: Black Rain Jutsu - C Rank Water clone - C Rank Tornado of Water - C Rank Grudge Rain - D Rank Water Replacement - D Rank Hiding in Mist Technique - D Rank Hiding in Frost Technique - D Rank Water Release: Hiding in Drizzle Technique - D Rank Wind Release: Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique - Rank S Wind Release: Slash - Rank S Blade of Wind - Rank A Wind Release: Beast Wave Palm - Rank A Wind Release: Air Bullets - Rank A Wind Release: Vacuum Wave - Rank B Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains - Rank B Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique - Rank B Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball - Rank B Wind Release: Gale Palm - Rank C Wind Release: Sickle Weasel Technique - Rank C Kugutsu: Kugutsu: (( Puppetry )) * Kugutsu Tier I - Use of One puppet C Rank - Genin Rank * Kugutsu Tier II - Use Of Two Puppets C Rank - Chuunin Rank * Advanced Kugutsu - Use of Four Puppets B Rank - Jounin Rank * Superior Kugutsu - Use of Eight Puppets A Rank - Jounin Rank * Legendary Kugutsu - Use of Ten puppets S Rank - ANBU/Sage Rank Prepared Puppet: Eight Waves of Needles - S Rank Black Secret Technique: Machine Triple Shot - A RankWooden Puppet Manipulation Technique - A Rank Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot - B Rank Chakra Threads - C Rank Kenjutsu: Kenjutsu: *Kenjutsu Tier I - Use of 1 sword - D Rank *Kenjutsu Tier II - Use of 2 swords - C Rank *Advanced Kenjutsu - Use of 3 swords - B Rank *Superior Kenjutsu - Use of 5 swords - A Rank *Legendary Kenjutsu - Use of 7 swords - S Rank Dance of the Crescent Moon - A Rank Fuinjutsu Technique: Fuinjutsu Tier: * Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory * Fuinjutsu Tier II - Access to 30 pieces of summonable Inventory * Advanced Fuinjutsu - Access to 45 pieces of summonable Inventory * Superior Fuinjutsu - Access to 60 pieces of summonable Inventory * Legendary Fuinjutsu - Access to 75 pieces of summonable Inventory Adamantine Sealing Chains - S Rank Dead Demon Consuming Seal - S Rank Blocking Technique Absorption Seal - S Rank Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals - S Rank Fuinjutsu Trap - A Rank Mirrored sudden attacker Technique - A Rank Sealing Technique: Three Directions Seal - A Rank Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation - B Rank Sealing Trap Explosion - B Rank Five-Seal barrier - C Rank Five-Seal Barrier Pass Technique - C Rank Finger Carving Seal - C Rank Uzumaki Sealing Technique - C Rank Taijutsu: Taijutsu Tier: * Tier I - Allows use of D rank * Tier II - Allows use of C rank * Advanced - Allows use of B rank * Superior - Allows use of A rank Flying Swallow- B Rank Raining Punt Kick - D Rank Dynamic Action - D Rank One Thousand Years of Death - E Rank Bukijutsu: Bukijutsu Teir * Tier I - Allows use of D rank * Tier II - Allows use of C rank * Advanced - Allows use of B rank * Superior - Allows use of A rank